


The Outcast

by japanken



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Angst, Depression, F/F, Happily Ever After, I can’t stop writing Finn sad fics, Idk I’m terrible at tags, Other, Sad, after the finale, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken/pseuds/japanken
Summary: Finn wonders why he feels so empty after the Gum war. He needs to talk to someone but no one will listen. Things have changed and Finn ends up as the outcast, deprived of his happily ever after, just like everyone else. Maybe that’s just the way it is.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This really gets no where, adds nothing to the table but I’m just obsessed with writing Finn being sad. I love him to bits but it’s this weird thought I often have that maybe Finn isn’t happy and didn’t get the ending he deserved. Anyways, I hope it’s good please enjoy❤️

It’s like one of those TV shows that always ended with a happy conclusion for each character. Everyone seemed happy and content with their own lives now with everything that happened after the Gum war. All was well, it was almost bittersweet even. Everyone was okay and everyone had a nice ending. Finn saw Jake and Lady, a happy couple, their kids all grown up now, TV now owned and renovated the old Joshua and Margaret investigations building. 

Finn was openly not okay with this but everyone else seemed to think it was a great idea. It was the only thing he had left of his true parents and finally it’d been taken away from him. 

Marceline and PB were settling in, in fact, she was now moving into the Candy Kingdom. Finn had helped move some of her stuff, even though it was a new type of challenge with one hand. After a long day of moving and rearranging, Marcy said, “Thanks, chum. I owe it to ya’.” and patted his head. 

But he wasn’t a little boy anymore, not to himself anyway. He was all grown up, almost an adult and Finn felt like he had more responsibility now. Maybe all they’d ever see him as was a little boy. He spent most nights alone in the treehouse, Jake wanting to spend time with his family after almost dying a while ago. So Finn slept by himself, all alone. 

BMO was never there either but Finn pretended he was because sometimes he heard little noises and he was admittedly creeped out. This was what happily ever after was like. All alone, awake all night. 

Parties were all the more frequent now, Finn had noticed. Perhaps it had something to do with the world almost ending, trace it back to that and it made most sense. So PB said, “Party in the Candy Kingdom!” And everyone always came because they were scared. So in came Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig with the hot buns, Flame Princess and CB, Jake, Lady and the pups, lots of familiar faces.

This particular night, Finn was standing by the bar when Simon spotted him, all alone like always, the odd one out. He had a plastic red cup and had a sour look on his face, probably from the punch that may have been spiked. 

“Hey, Finn,” Simon said, sweet sweet Simon, another man who hadn’t got his rightful happily ever after.

“Oh, hey, Simon.” He greeted him with a handshake. 

“What’re you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn’t you be out there giving autographs?” He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Obviously Finn wasn’t his regular prickly self that evening. Simon wasn’t either. He tried to pretend, like everything was great and all was well in the world, like he hadn’t lost the one person he’d ever loved forever. 

“Nah.” He stares into his cup. “I’m a nobody.” 

“Well that’s not true.” Simon puts a hand on the young boy's back, concern in his tone. “You’re a hero, Finn. Everyone knows that.” 

Finn was silent except for the lonely, pleading look in his eyes. He almost looked like a different person completely, he had deep eye bags and his voice was strained. He frowned. 

“Is everything okay, buddy?” 

“You know, Simon? Not really. People like us are outcasts these days.” He said, then clamped his mouth shut like he had more to say. 

“‘People like us’?” Simon asked. 

“Yeah. Me and you. We didn’t get everything we wanted, like everyone else. It’s like everyone got into a relationship after the war. It’s like one of those movies where everything turns out alright for everyone except for us. You know?” 

“Yeah,” Simon sighed, “I know.” He fell silent for a moment. It felt like this went deeper than just relationships. If Finn was sad about not having a girlfriend then why didn’t he talk to anyone? There were lots of people that liked him, the hero of Ooo. 

“It’s hard. I know I cry every day about my Betty.” He sniffles, clamping his eyes shut. “ _ My princess. _ I’ll never see her again and I have to live with that.” 

Now Finn was attentive, hanging on Simon’s every word. 

“Well now I just feel stupid.” He said, deadpanned. 

“Finn, that isn’t what I meant.” Simon stands in front of him now, both hands on his shoulders shaking him. “I want you to live your life, okay? Don’t think too much about your arm- or getting a girlfriend,” with that, Finn turned red. 

“If you ever need  _ anything,  _ you can talk to me. Because like you said, we’re the outcasts.” He laughed bitterly at the end there. Then after another silence spell he said, “I’m sorry- I’m not good at this. I’ve never had kids.” 

Finn quickly glanced away- trying not to imagine the inevitable because he was still growing up and going through puberty. Maybe that’s what this all was. It’s easier to face things once you’ve labeled them, and Finn couldn’t quite put a finger on what his problem was.

That night, he lay awake, by himself in the treehouse, just like he did yesterday and then the day before. He’s an outcast. He doesn’t get to be happy. And perhaps that’s just how it ought to be. Sometimes people don’t have a sweet ending, instead bittersweet. He didn’t have it rough like Simon. He hadn’t lost anyone. For a moment- he has this terrible selfish thought that maybe that’d be a feeling easier to place than the one he had now. 

  
  


He sees the way PB and Marcy snuggled up together and for a cold moment he feels a sliver of jealousy. He watches Lady Rainicorn cook dinner for the pups and he longs for a whole, unsevered family. He visits his mom on Founder’s island and he leaves slowly because he hopes she’d ask him to stay. He goes to gatherings and forces a smile. 

One evening, the sky golden from the sunset, Finn and Jake were out by the ocean. Jake splashes in the water.  _ Immature,  _ Finn thinks for a split second. It’s silent for the most part, despite this being the first time they’d seen each other in a while besides those on the spot Candy Kingdom parties. Even then they never really talked since. He felt like they were drifting apart, slowly but surely. And maybe he was crazy but the distance between them seemed like they were worlds apart. He reached for Jake but he hadn’t noticed. 

“Hey, Jake?” Finn asks because he has this weird question and a pit in his stomach as he watched the sun set. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you happy?” He subconsciously carves a smiley face in the grainy sand. 

“Yeah, pretty happy. What about you?” Jake says and it confuses Finn.  _ Pretty  _ happy? Was Jake missing his happily ever after too? 

“I guess so.” Finn looks away because he’s lying then, “Not really. I’ve been talking to Simon about it though.” Now Jake is done splashing in the water and plops down next to his brother on the sand. 

“I don’t really know what’s wrong with me.” He admits. 

“Well, I do.” He says incredulously. “You’re just sad!” 

“I am? What am I sad about?” 

“Well you should be asking yourself that. What  _ are  _ you sad about?” Jake pokes Finn in his ribs playfully. 

“I don’t know. I guess I just…” he pauses. “I guess I-“ 

A horn. A loud, ear piercing horn. Finn looks over to Jake who’s squinting to see over the horizon. Finally he said, “it’s the humans!” He runs over to the edge where water meets sand. Now he has a clear view of the multiple boats coming in. Surely everyone will be delighted by their visit. Another distraction. And Finn is all alone again. 

No one hears him. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
